


Legacy And Beyond

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers for "Legacy"Tag for Legacy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Legacy And Beyond

##  Legacy And Beyond

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [SpeedNN@aol.com](mailto:SpeedNN@aol.com)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Part One The Summoning

****

Jack

__

//"Major Mackenzie seems to think there is some sort of change with Doctor Jackson. He's requesting that you come out there."//

Some sort of change. What the hell does that mean? The phrase rolled over and over in Jack's mind like a terrible mantra as he drove his Jeep at least ten miles over the speed limit along the mountain highway. Some sort of change. When Hammond had made the journey to the infirmary to personally inform them, Jack should have known it was most likely serious. But he hadn't gotten any clarification of the cryptic message, only bolted from the infirmary, away from the death watch at Teal'c's bedside leaving that lonely vigil to Carter. What the hell was happening anyway? First Daniel goes nuts and now Teal'c and Junior are both dying. Where had he screwed up? As the CO of SG1, the welfare of those under his command was his ultimate responsibility. Where had he miscalculated? What was he missing?

The Jeep's tires squealed as Jack turned the too fast moving vehicle onto the main road which lead to the Air Force Academy Hospital building established for the housing and treatment of mentally handicapped patients. 

__

//Who am I kidding?// Jack scolded himself. _//Treatment my ass. It's just someplace where we can lock them up and pretend we're caring for them. They're either kept isolated in a drug-induced haze in a nice padded cell, or strapped to a bed and kept in a drug-induced haze. Oh, God!//_ Jack prayed, with sudden, gut- wrenching realization. _//Please don't let some sort of change mean Danny's gotten worse, that he's gotten violent, that they have to restrain him now...Please, God, no not that. Not again!//_

The two men had already done the strapped-to-the-bed thing as Jack sat by and helplessly watched Daniel endure the physical withdrawal created by the repeated use of the Gou'ald sarcophagus. It was not something, a sight or a reality, he ever wanted to witness again. It was tragic enough when the remaining members of SG1 had visited their ill friend earlier today. Daniel was reduced to a pathetic, listless huddled mass sitting on the floor, the drugs they had pumped into him dulling his mind and senses. The normally vibrant young scientist was so vulnerable, lost and isolated in the padded cell, wearing only one-size-too-large white cotton pajamas, barefoot and without his glasses. Daniel, physically looked like shit too, Jack recalled. They had been kept away from Daniel for over two days while they did God knows what to him, and Jack shook his head violently. No, I'm not going there. I don't want to know what hell Daniel has been through...alone. I can't deal with it right now.

Jack quickly braked the Jeep to a stop and parked the vehicle in an open space right before the hospital doors and jumped out. He rushed inside and checked in at the information desk. Yes, Major Mackenzie was expecting him, would he please take a seat and the major will be paged. Suddenly, at a loss for what to do, Jack surprisingly, obeyed. 

 

 

****

Daniel

__

//"Do me a favor. Call the SGC. Find out if Teal'c is sick. If he is, promise me, you'll let me talk to Jack O'Neill."//

Daniel sat on the floor of the stark white, padded cell, knees drawn up, his back braced against the similarly hued padded wall. He kept his hands tightly clasped before him, arms resting on his knees, waiting, hoping, trying to remain calm, trying to hold onto this momentary tenuous thread of sanity, fighting off the need to sleep the drugs in his system were luring him into. He could not believe his luck in convincing Mackenzie to not only call the SGC and request Jack come, but that the military psychiatrist had foregone his last scheduled drug injection. Apparently, Daniel's partial lucidity, as absurd as his explanation sounded at points, was convincing. Or, maybe the doctor felt sorry for his patient and was only humoring him, or cruelly playing with him. No, Daniel denied. No, he couldn't believe that. Mackenzie may be a jerk and an idiot, not that Daniel would tell him so to his face, but the psychiatrist had gone from the cell to make the call leaving the aides and the nurse with the prepared injection with him, watching their patient warily. It was all Daniel could do to not bolt for the door. Mackenzie, however, had returned a few moments later with bad news. Yes, Teal'c was sick, was dying in fact and no one could explain way. He reassured Daniel the request for Colonel O'Neill to come was going to be passed on by General Hammond himself. But, Mackenzie had warned, while they waited, Daniel had to behave himself, or the withheld injection would be given after all. So Daniel had obediently sat down on the padded floor knowing one of the aides was watching him from outside the cell and focused on staying calm and not becoming agitated. 

Daniel exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. _//No, I have to remain calm. If I don't remain calm, the drugs will affect me and I have to be somewhat rational to tell him what Machello told me when Jack arrives. If he comes...//_ Daniel lowered his head into his hands fighting not to the tears threatening to fall. Jack had let them take him away, bring him here to this, this, place...Jack had promised to stay with him, to help him and Jack had... betrayed him. _//No, stop it!//_ Daniel scolded himself rubbing the wetness away from his eyes. Jack will come. He will.

Daniel heard the keys in the lock and lifted his head from his hands. Someone was coming. God, please let it be Jack.

 

 

****

Part Two The Leaving

Jack tentatively followed the massive and well-muscled male aide into the padded cell. Daniel was sitting there on the white floor, back against the far wall, waiting for him. As the aide departed, closing and locking the cell door, Daniel rose to his feet and began to prowl around the room, smiling at Jack. Apparently Daniel was happy to see him and, Jack had to admit, some of the intelligence and brilliance that made Daniel who he was seemed to be gathered around the pacing younger man once again. Of course, Daniel appeared to be "fine" in the VIP room three days ago before he lost it. Don't get your hopes up Jack cautioned himself, regardless of the guarded encouragement Mackenzie had apprized him of a short time ago.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack greeted, cautious.

"You don't, you don't have to walk around on eggshells anymore. I'm, I'm better," came the rapid worded response as Daniel semi-paced back and forth, his hands jerking around, the fingers trying to find something to occupy them but all the time keeping his too large eyes and gaze focused on Jack.

"So I hear. Its not that I doubt you," Jack quickly assured, holding up one hand, "but why do you think it happened all of a sudden?"

Daniel stopped his pacing and stood still, his arms crossed before his

mid-section. To Jack, it was a very familiar and recognizable Daniel-like pose. "I don't completely understand it myself, but I saw something come out of me and go into Teal'c. And then I heard Machello's voice."

__

//Oh, god, Danny. This is better, Mackenzie you lying son of a bitch. If Teal'c dies while I'm here wasting my time...// "Ahhh, Machello," Jack repeated, unable to hide his disbelief. 

"Just hear me out," Daniel continued, with one index finger raised. Jack recognized the gesture, it meant, 'hold on, I'll explain.' "I'm guessing it wasn't actually Machello. Probably some sort of technological organic recording and it said something about delivering Machello to the vile Gou'ald. Which got me started thinking maybe I had some sort of Gou'ald killing invention inside of me. One of Machello's inventions."

The rapid-fire explanation ceased and Daniel stood, waiting. _//Remember when we were in the Linvris chamber. I felt something brush by me.//_ Could that be what he had missed, Jack asked himself. Could Daniel have been right from the beginning of this mess? Admittedly, Jack was somewhat slow on the uptake when Daniel got going full steam ahead in trying to explain his deductive reasoning. What Daniel had just said sounded crazy but it had been presented in the quick, word tumbling speech pattern Daniel used when his brain was thinking out theories faster than his mouth could articulate. It was so. Daniel. But, Jack warned himself, let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

"And that's what was making you nuts?"

"Well, since I don't have a Gou'ald a side effect of this invention must make normal people act like they're..." and Daniel's right hand and fingers fluttered around in a circle by his head.

"Nuts, " Jack supplied softly.

"Schizophrenic," Daniel corrected. 

Jack had just about had enough of this. Daniel was sounding crazier than the last time he was here. 

"Look, Teal'c is sick right." 

That statement of fact drew Jack's attention back to the scientist. "Right," Jack confirmed.

"Well, he does have a Goa’uld."

Now that truth was something Jack could not argue with. And how did Daniel know, and convince Mackenzie, to call the SGC to confirm that fact? 

Jack studied Daniel. The younger man stood still, waiting for the passage of judgment, to give the verdict to decide his fate. As Jack watched, Daniel folded his arms around himself tightly, protectively, looking back at Jack with dark eyes, the pupils so drug dilated that none of the striking blue of the iris showed. But the look on Daniel's anxious, dark stubbled face was a mixed one of pleading and hoping, begging to be believed, warring with the fear of being betrayed and abandoned once more to the isolation of this padded room. Alone, forgotten, deserted again by the very people he had come to trust and believe in, depend upon for his protection and security. 

Jack's mind was a whirlwind, thinking what to do? Had Daniel been right from the beginning, about something brushing by him in the Linvris chamber and going into him? Well, something had killed those nine Gou'ald they had found. And Daniel's translation of the Gou'ald tablet, to enter by infiltration. And now, to argue the logic to support his contention that Teal'c's deathly illness was caused by whatever had infiltrated Daniel in the Linvris chamber, leaving the archeologist and then infiltrating Teal'c only after the Jaffa had made physical contact with the ill man. And Teal'c did have a Gou'ald. Jack wanted to hold off on believing the Machello speaking in Daniel's mind bit. After all, before he had completely lost it, Daniel had told Jack he was hearing voices. In fact, when they had visited Daniel earlier that day their friend blathered that he heard the footsteps of the dead Gou'ald coming to get him. But the strange old man was an enemy of the Gou'ald... When he, Carter and Teal'c had been here that morning, after the Jaffa had grabbed Daniel, the younger man had immediately begun desperately screaming he had seen something go into Teal'c...And by the time the three of them had returned to the SGC Teal'c had collapsed. That surely couldn't be a coincidence, Jack tried to convince himself, could it? 

Jack focused once more on Daniel. Now he could see the intelligence in those frightened eyes, fighting to get free of this drug induce stupor, fighting to regain control. 

__

//Oh, god, I have screwed up big time// Jack berated himself with sudden, certain realization. His decision was made. 

Jack took a step toward Daniel, and openly cringed when he saw Daniel back away a step. _//Well, what did you expect? You betrayed him, and abandoned him after all.//_ Jack stood still and held out his arms in an entreating and welcoming manner. 

"Danny, come here." Daniel remained rooted where he stood, unmoving. "Danny," Jack repeated, his voice coaxing, "come here." They had all been told not to make physical contact with Daniel. That was part of the therapy and for their own protection. And that was a load of crap. _//C'mon, Danny, give me another chance to make it right. Please.//_

After what seemed an eternity to Jack, Daniel took one hesitant step forward, paused, and took another, then a third and a fourth, moving closer, stopping only when he was enfolded in Jack's protective, encircling embrace. Jack hugged the frightened young man to him and felt the trembling of Daniel's fear shaking his lean body.

"Danny, I am so, so very sorry," Jack apologized, softly speaking into Daniel's left ear. "I'm sorry I let them...." and he choked on the words. Daniel's forehead rested on Jack's left shoulder, the trembling of his body increasing. "It's okay. I'm here for you," Jack assured, rubbing Daniel's back in soothing circles with his right hand.

"You...you believe me?" came the tiny voiced question muffled against Jack's shoulder.

"I believe you, Danny. You were right from the beginning. I just wasn't listening. I let others sway me because I was afraid of what was happening to you. I'm sorry."

"Jack?" came the tentative query.

"What?"

"I don't want to stay here anymore?" 

The plea was more of a question than a statement but Jack clearly heard the request. Daniel wanted to leave. Now. Okay, getting out of here, Jack thought. How are we going to do that? He didn't have the luxury of time right now. Teal'c was dying. Daniel apparently knew why. Dealing directly with Mackenzie would lead no where. The doctor was already skeptical of Daniel's supposed recovery. But Jack knew he would get Daniel out of here if for no other reason than to compensate for standing by, impotent and silent, as he watched the medical corpsmen strap a very doped up Daniel to a Gurney and wheel the semi-aware younger man from the VIP room at the base only to be brought here.

Jack didn't give a vocal answer. Instead, he firmed his embrace around Daniel hoping the physical contact gave his friend some sense of security and began to slowly walk backwards, bringing Daniel along with him, keeping him encircled protectively within his arms. When Jack's back touched the padded wall by the door, he rapped on the viewing window with his left hand while shifting Daniel over to be enclosed by his right arm tightened around Daniel's lower back and waist. The dark haired male aide stationed outside quickly responded to the summons, unlocking and opening the door.

Without warning, Jack pushed the door open wider. He simultaneously turned guiding Daniel forwards with him as the two men hurried through the door, past the aide, into the hallway and onward toward freedom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the startled man demanded. He recovered from his initial shock and hurried to walk beside the two men, unsuccessful in his attempt to block their way.

"We're leaving," Jack stated. He encouraged Daniel to keep moving and keep pace. The element of surprise was the only advantage they had if they were going to succeed. Daniel unfolded his own arms and desperately clutched the green flaps of Jack's jacket in both of his hands, clinging to the older man. If anyone tried to stop them, they'd have a mightily struggle on their hands because Jack believed the only way Daniel was going to release his hold on the jacket was to break all ten of Daniel's fingers. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, very afraid.

"It's okay, Daniel. We're leaving," Jack repeated not slowing his pace at all, dragging an unsteady Daniel along with him. They rounded a corner and Jack could see the building entrance up ahead.

"I'm getting Major Mackenzie!" the impotent aide yelled as the two men marched to the entryway.

"You do that," Jack okayed, pushing open the heavy glass door and guiding Daniel outside into the nippy chilled mountain air. It was only now Jack realized Daniel was barefoot and dressed in those flimsy cotton hospital pajamas but the younger man never slowed his pace, tightening his hold on Jack's jacket flap while Jack's right arm squeezed Daniel closer to him trying to keep the younger man warm. 

They paused before the Jeep and Jack quickly unlocked and opened the passenger side door and hustled Daniel inside. As the younger man awkwardly situated himself in the upholstered chair, Jack reached into the back seat and grabbed a military issue gray woolen blanket which he unfolded then laid over and tucked around the now shivering Daniel. Then Jack snapped the seat belt in place, closed the door, ran to the driver's side, opened the door, jumped in, slammed it shut while simultaneously getting the keys into the ignition, firing up the Jeep. A second later, the black vehicle pulled away from the curb into the street just as several white-coated figures rushed out the building entryway and stood yelling and gesticulating on the sidewalk. 

"Well, we're on the lame now, Daniel." Jack concentrated on driving while flipping on the switch to activate the Jeep's heating system. He knew a less secure and isolated way out of the Air Force Academy grounds. All they needed was a few more minutes and they would be away on the back roads leading away from the military institution.

Still shivering in the passenger seat, Daniel tried to focus his bleary sight but finally gave up. All he was doing was giving himself a headache. Suddenly, he felt light headed and disoriented as the Jeep quickly rounded a corner and increased in speed. Unable to keep his head up, his neck muscles relaxed allowing it to plop backward onto the headrest.

"Daniel?" he heard Jack's concerned call followed by pressure on his left shoulder.

"'S'kay," Daniel slurred. "The drugs....sleepy..."

"Then go to sleep," Jack said. "You'll be safe with me."

Daniel inwardly cringed at the words, wondering if he could ever trust Jack again. Deciding his welfare was too important Daniel focused all of his energy on staying awake and keeping his head erect. His eyes mere slits he nonetheless saw the mountain scenery pass by, blurry and unfocused due to the lack of his glasses and the drug's effects. But he was aware enough to know this was not the way.... where were they going anyway?

"Jack?" 

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Where...we go?"

"I'm taking you back to the SGC. We have to prove to everyone that you're okay, that you were right. We have to try and save Teal'c." 

Daniel squinted his eyes taking in the view. "Jack? Not way...to...SGC..."

"I know. We're taking the back roads. I'd guess Mackenzie has the MPs out searching for us right now."

Suddenly, Daniel became fearful at the mention of the psychiatrist's name. His head shot up and he began struggling with the blanket wrapped around him and the confining seatbelt. 

"Hey, hey, Daniel! What are you doing?"

"Won't go back. Not crazy, won't go back!" Daniel gasped, finally managing to get his right hand and arm free. He clawed at the Jeep door, trying to get it open.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, as he slowed the vehicle then stopped it and parked on the gravel shoulder, the Jeep idling in neutral. He reached over and grabbed Daniel's right wrist. "Daniel! Stay with me, now, look at me."

Daniel turned his head and it flopped uncontrolled back onto the seat headrest, eyelids blinking rapidly over his still too dilated eyes. 

"I'm not letting them take you back. I swear, do you hear me?"

"Let them take me...before..."

"I know," Jack confessed, the agony he felt over that betrayal flaring up inside.

Suddenly very exhausted, Daniel stilled, the drugs working to relax him into a stupor. He continued to look at Jack trying to focus on what his friend was saying.

"Danny, you're not going anywhere you don't want to go. I promise. Please, I know I've screwed up. Please, believe me. Let me help you now."

__

//I want to believe you, Jack. But you abandoned me...// Daniel thought unable to voice the words.

The two friends remained silent, the reality of the betrayal heavy between them. Then the tinny ringing of a cell phone disturbed the tense atmosphere of the Jeep's interior. 

 

"Oh, hell," Jack muttered, releasing his hold on Daniel's wrist. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his ringing cell phone, pressed the activation button and held it to his left ear. "O'Neill."

Daniel saw Jack's face become creased with concern. "Yes, general. Yes, I have Daniel with me."

Daniel felt the panic within himself rising again. Jack must have sensed the change, because he placed his right hand on Daniel's left shoulder and squeezed then it remained, resting there, the physical touch meant to assure. He kept his brown-eyed gaze fixed on Daniel.

"General, Daniel is okay. I don't care what Mackenzie told you. Mackenzie is an ass. He's been so wrong in this. Daniel is fine. He didn't need to be in that hellhole. I never should have let him be taken there."

Daniel resumed the rapid blinking of his eyes trying to keep Jack in focus, trying to follow the one sided conversation. 

"Look, General, I'd like to bring Daniel back to the SGC, have the med staff check him out. I don't want to be interfered with." There was a slight pause. "I know its irregular, sir. But I promised Daniel he won't go anywhere he doesn't want to go." Again, Daniel felt a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "They'd have to come through me, general and we both know that won't be wise." There was another pause in the conversation. Jack's face became lined with guilt and sorrow. "I screwed up on this from the start, sir. Daniel knows why Teal'c is dying. Right now, he may be Teal'c's only chance to live. Please sir,

run interference for me. Thank you, sir. We'll be there soon."

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear and set it in the armrest holder. He continued to look at Daniel.

"Okay, Danny, you'll let me take you to the SGC? I swear, I won't leave your side. They'll have to come through me to get to you. I know I'm asking you to trust me right now, and I have no right to." Jack became silent, waiting for Daniel's reply.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Feet are cold."

The unexpected statement momentarily stunned Jack. "Oh, geez," he muttered glancing down to Daniel's bare feet, toes curled, trying to keep warm as they rested on the rubber coated floor of the Jeep. Then he turned in his seat to rummage around in the back. Jack righted himself holding a pair of worn woolen socks in his hand. He leaned down and put the socks on Daniel's very-cold-to-the-touch feet then straightened. "Sorry." Daniel blinked his non-focusing eyes some more. "Won't leave me, promise?"

"I won't leave you, Danny."

"Okay," Daniel conceded, nodding his head slowly.

"Okay," Jack repeated, giving Daniel's left shoulder one more squeeze before returning his hand to the steering wheel and his attention to driving.

Daniel closed his eyes, deciding he had no choice but to trust Jack. As he drifted off, he barely felt the idling Jeep move back onto the highway and increase in speed.

****

Part Three The Cure

Jack stood resolutely beside Daniel, his right arm draped protectively across the younger man's shoulders and upper back. Daniel, himself, sat hunched over on the edge of the infirmary bed. The gray, woolen blanket from the Jeep was layered around Daniel's waist and covering his lap. Jack noticed one of the woolen socks was missing from Daniel's right foot, lying somewhere in the hallways of the SGC he guessed. Must have come off during their shuffling, stumbling journey from the parking lot to the infirmary. Daniel stared blankly at the floor, not moving, not speaking. But the fingers of both of his hands were once again entwined in the flaps of Jack's jacket. Daniel was somewhat aware of his surroundings, Jack knew, because whenever he shifted his weight,

Daniel would immediately tightened his hold on the jacket fabric. Jack once again patted Daniel's bowed head reassuring his friend he was still at his side all the while continuing to give the best threat glare he could muster to anyone who came within five feet of the two men. He would keep this promise to Daniel, Jack swore, and no one was going to change that.

Janet walked over to stand before the two men, placing the tray she carried on the bed stand. "Daniel," she called, a great hesitation in her voice.

Daniel lifted his head and his still too large pupiled eyes glanced at her then lowered.

"I'll need to draw some blood so we can run some tests and recheck your

dopamine level." Despite the guilt Jack knew she must be feeling about her role in this mess, Janet's professionalism came through as she spoke in a calm, level voice while she prepared the syringe and blood container. Daniel suddenly clutched at Jack's jacket, the unexpected motion nearly pulling Jack over. As Jack straightened himself he found Daniel's semi-unfocused eyes looking up to him pleading.

"No more drugs."

"No drugs, Daniel, I promise," Jack quickly reassured. "Janet just needs some blood for the tests, just like she said. Ca'mon, Danny," Jack encouraged as he pried the fingers of Daniel's right hand from his jacket flap. "I haven't lied to you since you came with me, have I?" In answer, Daniel shook his head no. Jack held out Daniel's right arm and Janet took it. She tied the rubber strip just above the elbow to rise the vein then, frowning, she slowly turned the arm to and fro.

"Janet?" Jack asked, keeping the concern her actions were causing from his voice.

"Looks like bruising...the skin is discolored."

Jack looked at the mottled discolorations splotched up and down both of

Daniel's arms. Then with a sudden clarity he recalled how the aides had man handled Daniel in the cell, wrestling him to the floor with no regard to their patient's physical well-being and urgently and forcefully holding him there, motionless, while the injection was being given. He lifted his eyes and glared, unfairly, at Janet. She looked away concentrating on drawing the blood sample. Sample collected, she removed the needle, and the rubber strip placing a cotton swab over the puncture wound.

"Daniel, you need to apply pressure to this," she instructed.

Daniel did not respond, so Jack reached over and enclosed his fingers around the cotton ball and the arm. "How's Teal'c?"

"Getting worse."

"It's in him. I saw it. I saw it leave me and go into Teal'c," Daniel said in a monotone. He looked at Jack. "I saw it, I saw it," he repeated.

 

"We've run every test--" Janet began.

"Doc, run them again, okay?" Jack interrupted as he lifted away the cotton ball, saw the bleeding had stopped and tossed it into a nearby trash container. Janet quickly covered the puncture with a bandage.

"Alright, I'll have the technician's re-run all the tests," Janet conceded, but her expression telephoned her doubts about finding anything new.

"C’mon, Danny," Jack encouraged helping Daniel to his feet. The young man was still a little unsteady while standing but managed to remain vertical. 

"Colonel?"

"Just going to the locker room, get him showered, shaved and into some clean clothes."

"Yes, of course. I should have the test results back by then."

With Daniel once more clinging to Jack's jacket, the two men shuffled from the infirmary under Janet's critical gaze.

The entire locker room, including where SG1's alcove was located, was deserted. All the better, Jack thought as he guided Daniel to a bench and helped him to sit down. Daniel, released his grip on Jack's jacket and looked around the locker room as if searching for something.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Daniel quickly replied, lowering his head.

"No, tell me. I want to know," Jack encouraged.

Daniel looked up. Jack was relived to see more of Daniel's blue irises were becoming visible. "This is where I first heard the voices." He continued to lookup at Jack, expressing uncertainty of how this confession would be received. 

"You hear any voices now, besides mine?" Jack asked softly.

"No."

"Well, there you are," Jack assured. Daniel could never lie, it was just part of the uniqueness that made him who he was. Jack knelt down so he could be eye level with the seated man. "Look, Danny. You're okay. We need you to help us with Teal'c, help us find a way to save him."

"Have to help Teal'c," Daniel repeated. "I saw it go into him,

Machello's....thing."

"I know you did, Danny," Jack said in support. A small grin came to him at Daniel's uncharacteristic inarticulation of the device. "You start getting undressed and I'll go get the water started in the shower, find some towels. You okay with that?"

Daniel nodded. Relieved, Jack went about his chores. This was a good sign. Daniel was starting to regain control of himself. When he came back a few minutes later with the folded towels, Jack saw Daniel was struggling to get the pajama top off, his right arm entangled in the material at a crooked angle while he vainly pulled with his left hand, still not coordinated enough to do it alone. Wordlessly, Jack set the towels aside and assisted in getting the top pulled off and over raised arms. He took Daniel's favorite blue robe from his locker and helped Daniel slip it on. Then he helped Daniel stand and step out of the pajama pants. Jack guided the younger man into the steaming shower alcove. Disrobing, Daniel moved into the inviting water spray and pulled the half stall door closed behind him. He turned to look at Jack through the whirling steam. "I can manage."

"Good," Jack encouraged hanging the robe on a nearby hook. "I'll wait out in the locker room. But if I don't hear or see you, I'll be back. You need anything, just call."

Daniel didn't move, watching as Jack's blurred form disappeared. He turned into the inviting hot water spray and let it pelt down over him. He was beginning to feel much better both physically and mentally although there were still small lapses of disorientation that continued to overwhelm him. He could still feel the fogging effects of the drugs and he just wanted to curl up somewhere and go to sleep but there would be time for that later. Right now, Daniel had to focus on helping Teal'c, had to get whatever had been in him out of the Jaffa before

it killed his friend. Once that was done, he could decide what to do about the shattered trust and relationships this incident had wrecked on the members of SG1 and the deep emotional hurt their betrayal was causing him.

Ten minutes later, Daniel turned off the water and exited the shower stall. He toweled off and put the blue robe back on. Then bracing his right hand along the moist, tiled wall as a support he managed to walk out into the locker alcove. True to his word, Jack was waiting there for him. Daniel paused in the entryway. He listened. No voices called to him. There was only Jack, waiting. 

"How you feeling?"

Jack's question roused him from his stupor. "Much better, thanks," Daniel answered, walking to, and then sitting on the bench.

"Good." Jack held up a razor. "Think I better handle the shaving, don't you?"

Daniel glanced down to his hands and saw the slight trembling. Realizing Jack was right, he nodded his acquiescence. 

"And I went and got these from your lab." The older man held out a pair of Daniel's glasses, which he then placed on a shelf in Daniel's locker. "And these," and Jack then held up a large pair of scissors. Daniel frowned in confusion as Jack lifted up his left arm and snipped through the plastic coated medical band encircling his left wrist. The lettered white band fell away and fluttered to the floor as Jack released his hold on Daniel's arm.

"You're a free man, Danny."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel said, staring at the cut band.

"For what," Jack said as he busied himself with slathering the shaving cream on Daniel's face.

"For coming back for me."

"Yeah, well, shouldn't have been necessary in the first place. Now, hold still," Jack said, bringing the razor up. 

***

"Machello."

Daniel heard Teal'c speak the name of the Gou'ald enemy, and saw the Jaffa's agony wracked body physically relax on the infirmary bed. Then, the pain etched lines smoothed from his dark skinned face. Janet, prepared and waiting, quickly siphoned up the illuminated white slug as it exited Teal'c's ear. Daniel felt at once immensely relieved that Teal'c would live and then suddenly anxious. He remained standing apart from the others as they gathered closer around their healed friend. Teal'c would live and Daniel knew he had to get out of the infirmary, out of the base, away from everyone. All the turmoil he had held at

bay to focus on saving his friend, now threatened to overwhelm him. He backed slowly away, noted no one saw him leaving and moved into the corridor. One quick stop at his lab to retrieve his keys and he would be gone.

***

****

Part Four The Recovery

__

Four hours later...

Daniel closed the door to his apartment behind him then made certain the door was locked and secure. He walked into the dimness of the combined living/dining room gratified to have gotten here before the thunderstorm rumbling outside began to release its pent up moisture. The walk from where he had the base airman drop him off, about a mile from his apartment, had been invigorating and tiring at the same time. Daniel felt not only bone weary but emotionally drained as well. The secure comfort of his bed called to him but there were a few things he had to do first before responding. He cautiously walked into the kitchen and stared at the closed cabinet doors. Daniel listened and heard nothing but the storm outside. No voices, no stargate activation, no echoing footsteps. With shaking hands he grabbed the knobs and flung the nearest cabinet doors open. No event horizon, no decomposing Gou'ald host bodies reaching out for him. Daniel's rational mind told him it had all been an illusion, all manifestations of Machello's killing device running roughshod inside of him. Still, he had to check. He pulled open all the cabinet doors. Nothing but the stacked dishes, pots and pans and foodstuffs were inside.

Releasing pent up breath in a loud sigh, Daniel walked from the kitchen into his bedroom. He flung open the closet doors. Nothing but clothes greeted him. Relieved, he quickly undressed and wearing only his birthday suit burrowed into and underneath the blankets and sheets of his bed. Head cushioned on the pillow, he stared at the open closet.

"I am not crazy. I was not having a mental breakdown. It was all an illusion."

Satisfied, Daniel removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand, then closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Hopefully, when he awoke the last remnants of the mood altering drugs would be flushed from his system and he could get on with his life. Whatever that life would be were Daniel's last thoughts as he succumbed to sleep. 

****

"Thank you."

General Hammond rehung his desk phone in the cradle before looking over to the three people seated across from him. "Security has completed their sweep of the base. Doctor Jackson is not here. And Major Mackenzie is beside himself with the loss of his patient and blames you Colonel."

"Fine. Let Mackenzie vent all he wants. My only concern right now is to find Daniel."

The desk phone rang again and Hammond picked it up. Jack turned to exchange concerned looks with Carter and Teal'c. The Jaffa appeared as stoic as ever, but Jack noticed he still looked a little green around the gills, after effects of Machello's little gift. Doc Fraiser had given all four of them, himself, Carter, Teal'c and herself, the physical all clear a short time ago. Apparently, none of them would suffer any lasting effects from their short term, but acute, multiple infiltrations of "Machello's buggers" as the Doc called them, from the bobby trapped PTD. Jack shivered and looked back to the general. His very short exposure to the effects of the "buggers" was frightening enough. He could only now imagine the hell Daniel had gone through not knowing the cause of his delusions, knowing he was unwell but not knowing why or how this was happening. Wrong, Jack corrected himself. Daniel did know. The struggle had been trying to get someone to listen to, and believe, him only to be labeled mentally unstable and isolated and abandoned with no help to fight it. At least when he, Carter and the Doc had been infected, they had been kept together in the lab with assistance and support being offered from the gallery in the form of the general, Doctor Warner and Daniel. And of course Carter, who was immune due to Jolinar, and using both her and Daniel's scientific powers of deduction, was able to reason out and find a cure. 

"No, no I'll handle it from, here." Hammond again rehung his desk phone and addressed O'Neill. "We have a lead. Seems one of the airmen sent into town to run some errands gave Doctor Jackson a ride into the city about four hours ago. The airman dropped him off downtown, about a mile from his apartment. He was unaware Doctor Jackson should have been kept on the base."

"How come it took him so long to report back?"

"After he dropped of Doctor Jackson he completed his errands. He's only just now returned and learned of the search."

"Well, Daniel could be any where by now, sir," Sam suggested, but her concern for the missing archeologist was evident.

"No, I think he went to his apartment," Jack stated. "He's trying to get his life back, to be in control again."

"I'll inform Major Mackenzie--"

"No, sir," Jack interrupted as he stood. "He's the last person Daniel wants to see right now or ever. I'll go. Besides, when I took Daniel from Mental Health, I promised him he wasn't going anywhere he didn't want to go. That promise I intend to keep. Tell Mackenzie he's off the hook. Daniel is my responsibility now."

The general thought for a few moments, then gave his decision. "Very well, colonel. But if Doctor Jackson is at his apartment, I want you to call and let me know. I want Doctor Fraiser there to assess both his physical and mental state. By doing so, Major Mackenzie will no longer be involved."

Jack turned to leave but was joined by both Carter and Teal'c as they stood. "I'm coming with you, sir." 

"As am I, O'Neill."

Jack was going to argue but then relented with a nod of his head. With

permission to proceed given by Hammond, the three team-members went in search of their friend.

A hour later, the three stood outside the door to Daniel's apartment.

"Should we knock, sir?" Sam asked.

"No, we'll just let ourselves in," Jack said holding up the spare key to the apartment on his key-ring. "If we knock, and he's here, Daniel may just tell us to go to hell. This way I don't think he could physically remove us from his apartment."

Jack inserted the key and unlocked the door. They entered the unlit apartment. No one greeted them as they moved into the living/dining room. 

"It doesn't look as if Daniel came here, sir," Carter observed, as she rejoined her teammates after closing the apartment door.

"Someone's been here," O'Neill said, and at her puzzled look he pointed to the kitchen. Sam looked and saw all of the cabinet doors were open. Still puzzled, she again looked to her CO. "Remember Daniel said he saw the dead Gou'ald in his closet." 

Sam "oohhed" silently and then walked to the open bedroom door. She paused in the threshold before quietly entering. She immediately stopped when she heard the sound of deep, regular breathing. Tiptoeing to the bed, Carter peered at the mounded bed covers and barely saw Daniel's partially uncovered head and face lying in the fluffy pillows. He was here, and apparently, sound asleep. Relieved, Sam silently made her exit.

"I found him, sir. He's in bed, sleeping."

"Okay," O'Neill said, "And that's where he's staying." Pronouncement made, he walked over to one of the leather-overstuffed chairs and sank heavily into it. He scrubbed his hands over his hair and then over his tired, lined face before again addressing his two teammates. "Look, I'll stay. Daniel and I have a lot of talking to do. Carter, you and Teal'c can take my Jeep and go back to the base, or home," and he held out his keys which Carter took.

"I will stay, O'Neill," Teal'c declared before walking with determination into the bedroom.

"I'll stay, too, sir," Carter said. "But it may be a long wait." She walked into the kitchen and began an inventory. Pulling over a tablet she scribbled down a list. A short time later, she returned to stand before the seated CO. "We'll need supplies. I'll go."

O'Neill arched his eyebrows. "What, no howling about making the woman do the shopping?"

Sam grinned. "No, sir. I need to keep busy. I don't mind. But I do expect us to share the cooking and the dishwashing duties."

"That's a deal. In fact, I'll let you take the guestroom and I'll sack out here on the couch. My guess is Teal'c's already planted at Daniel's bedside so that covers the sleeping arrangements."

Sam nodded and departed on her errand. Jack pulled out his cell phone to report in with Hammond. This was going to be a long wait but at least this time when Daniel woke up he won't be alone in that padded cell.

 

 

The next morning Sam quietly walked into Daniel's bedroom carrying a food tray holding scrambled eggs, several slices of buttered toast, a small glass of juice and some hot herbal tea. She carefully set the tray on the bed table then sat on the bed leaning toward the huddled blankets. She glanced over to the meditating Teal'c, positioned cross-legged on the hardwood floor between the bed and the open closet doors, and saw the Jaffa's dark eyes looking at her.

"DanielJackson is awake, Major Carter," he informed in a low voice.

Nodding, Sam placed her hand where she thought Daniel's shoulder would be and gently shook him. "Daniel, I brought you some breakfast. You really should eat."

As the seconds ticked away and nothing happened, she again looked to the immobile Jaffa. Her concern rising, Sam prepared to once more address the blanket-covered mound beside her, but it spoke first.

"I'm not hungry."

"Daniel, you haven't eaten in several days. //Did they even feed you the three days you were at mental health? Sam asked herself then felt a wave of guilt when she realized she hadn't even bothered to ask how Daniel's basic needs were going to be addressed.// You'll feel better," she coaxed.

"Sam, please, take the food away and leave me alone," the blankets said and she felt the body hidden beneath them shift then still.

"Daniel, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"It's okay, Sam. I've been alone most of my life. I'm used to it."

At the biting tone and finality of the words, Sam felt her eyes begin to sting. 

The blankets shifted again and Daniel's muffled voice spoke. "I don't want any of you here. Please, all of you, just go away."

"I regret I am unable to honor your wish, DanielJackson," Teal'c declared, and closing his eyes, resumed his kel-nor-reem meditation.

Sam again felt Daniel's body shift under the covers and move away from her. Lifting her hand to rub at her stinging eyes, Carter stood and retrieved the food tray. She paused at the bedroom door and looked back. "We're not leaving you alone, Daniel," she declared, "not this time," and walked from the bedroom into the kitchen. She set the tray of untouched food on the counter top and rejoined the seated O'Neill in the living room.

"Wouldn't take the food, I take it," the colonel stated.

Sam shook her head no. "He said he wanted to be left alone."

"Well, that's a start. He speaks," Jack quipped sipping his hot coffee. "But we're not leaving him alone," he added.

"Sir, he's very angry."

"Ya think?" and Jack leaned forward to set the coffee mug on the table. "And he's got every right to be, especially with me. I mean, my god, I let him get thrown to the wolves and then we all distanced ourselves from him as fast as we could. And he was right, dammit, from the very beginning. I should have known better by now, when Daniel speaks, I should listen even when I don't understand a word he's saying."

Sam was somewhat amazed at this declaration from the always in-control and very private colonel. It was evident he felt deep guilt for what had happened to Daniel. But she had also been present at the meeting when Daniel's rapidly deteriorating condition had been discussed, remembered that Janet, and especially, Mackenzie, had already decided Daniel was schizophrenic and were not even open to discussing other options. And Sam remembered, she had not offered any alternative defense of Daniel's behavior either. She should have. She, too, remembered Daniel saying something had brushed by him in the Linvris

chamber. In fact, that act, had been the deciding factor in O'Neill ordering them to pull out. And then they all just ignored it and Daniel paid the price for their mistake.

"Sir, you're not totally to blame. Teal'c and I--"

"Were following orders. I'm the CO. It's my job, my responsibility to uphold the welfare of those on my team. Why did I even let them talk me into letting them take Daniel to that place, isolating him from us. Why?" his agonized eyes glanced to Carter. "And don't try to justify it by saying we were all only concerned for Daniel's well being. That's crap. If we were so damned concerned we would have gone with him when they took him to mental health, been there the whole time, let him know he wasn't alone, that we were there for him, even if he couldn't quite understand that."

Sam stared at O'Neill, saw one of the rare moments when he allowed himself to express raw emotion in front of others. It was a side of her CO she, or anyone else, rarely saw, he was such a private man, and he never wore his emotions on his sleeve. Not like Daniel, who seemed to have enough emotional display for the both of them and freely showed it. Yet these two men, her teammates, her family, had somehow bonded and become the best of friends. Now, she was unsure if that friendship, or the team, could survive the havoc Machello's devices had caused. 

"Do you think Daniel will forgive us, sir?"

O'Neill refocused on her. "I wouldn't . Would you?"

Sam had no answer, or rather, chose not to answer verbally. "Do you think Daniel will want to be reassigned from SG1?"

"I would. After all, the very people I've worked with for the past three years, my teammates, the ones I was told to trust with my life, just betrayed and abandoned me when I needed them to believe in me and help me. How can he trust us again. How can he trust me again. Why would he want to." 

Sam remained silent watching O'Neill pull back into his shell of privacy. She leaned back into her own chair hand covering her face. How, indeed she wondered.

The stirring of the bed's occupant, roused Teal'c from his meditations. He opened his eyes and watched in the dimness of the new daylight filtering in from the curtained window. Several times in the past two days, DanielJackson had stirred from his slumber, only to quiet and resume his rest. But this time was different, Teal'c sensed. This time, he believed his teammate would stay awake. He saw a hand reach out from the covers and pick up a digital clock, which then disappeared for a few moments then was replaced on the nightstand. The Jaffa heard the burrowing in the covers then stillness and quiet. He, however, continued to look at the bed and waited.

Daniel burrowed deeper into the warmth and security of his bed and stilled. He knew it was morning according to the clock, but the morning of which day? Didn't matter. He felt safe here and didn't want to leave. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep but the growling and rumbling of his stomach prevented that. How long had it been since he ate? He wondered how long it had been since Sam had offered him some breakfast, which he had ungraciously refused. Daniel's eyes opened again to the blurry murkiness of early dawn. He suddenly realized

his brain was no longer foggy, that his thinking and reasoning was clear. Maybe he had succeeded in sleeping off most of the mood altering drugs from his system. He pulled the covers from his head and squinted at the dark shape located between his bed and the open bedroom closet. He knew he should be panicked about this discovery but strangely wasn't. 

"Teal'c?"

"I am here, DanielJackson," came the reply from the dark mass.

Daniel levered himself up on his right elbow. "Why? I thought I told you guys to go away and leave me alone," he stated with some annoyance.

"You did make that request. However, I remained to protect you from the dead Gou'ald residing in your closet."

Daniel frowned, wondering if Teal'c had just attempted to make a joke to perhaps lesson the palpable tension. Then Daniel was grateful, understanding the meaning of the Jaffa's words. Teal'c was telling him that he believed in him. Daniel was touched. "Teal'c, there aren't any Gou'ald, dead or otherwise, in my closet," Daniel declared with certainty.

"I am pleased to hear you say this, DanielJackson."

"Okay, but this doesn't explain why you're still here."

"To seek your forgiveness."

"I still don't understand," Daniel mumbled, stifling a yawn. Maybe his thinking was still affected by the drugs.

"For failing to protect you in your time of need. For not realizing the

existence of Machello's invention. For, as O'Neill has said, not listening to you."

Daniel sat up, swinging his bare legs over the edge of the bed and pulling the covers around himself. "Teal'c, how could you have known about the rigged PTD. And besides, I'm the one who nearly caused your death. If you hadn't touched me..."

"No, DanielJackson," Teal'c denied. "I am once again indebted to you for saving my life. And if I had not touched you, would you not still be in that...place, drifting farther away from us."

Daniel rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You know Teal'c, there must be some logic in what you just said, but I don't see it right now. I'm going to shower and then get something to eat."

Daniel stood, bent over to retrieve his glasses from the night stand then began to shuffle toward the adjoining bathroom, clutching the sheets and blankets around himself. 

"O'Neill and Major Carter are asleep in the outer rooms," Teal'c informed, as Daniel paused.

"Okay,. We'll all eat and I can explain to everyone the concept of wanting to be alone." 

"As you wish, DanielJackson," the warrior said as he heard Daniel move on into the bathroom.

****

Part Five Forgiveness???

A short time later, Daniel, refreshed and dressed in a pair of sweats, padded barefoot from the bathroom not surprised to see Teal'c now standing and waiting for him by the open bedroom door. He favored his friend with a small, tight smile and walked into the living/dining room where he paused, surveying the scene before him. 

Jack was there, sprawled in one of the chairs, snoring softly, covered

haphazardly with two knitted Afghans. Daniel's eyes wandered to the couch and narrowed when he saw a sleeping Janet, her brunette head resting on a pillow, her reclining body also covered by a blanket. 

"When did she get here?" Daniel asked Teal'c in a strained whisper. 

"I believe Doctor Fraiser arrived late last night."

Daniel remained silent, resuming his walk into the kitchen. He noticed all the cabinet doors were now closed so he opted to open the refrigerator and frowned. "Where did all this food come from?"

Teal'c had followed in his wake and now stood directly behind the linguist. "I believe Major Carter procured supplies."

"Yeah...apparently." 

Daniel stared at the variety of food crammed into the well-stocked cold storage unit. It was obvious his friends thought they would be staying for a time. Well, he'll deal with that later. Right now, what to eat. How about a repeat of Sam's peace offering meal, Daniel decided as his stomach rumbled again.

"Shall I awaken the others, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, as Daniel pulled a carton of eggs, a package of bacon and a jug of milk from the refrigerator. 

"No, the smell of cooking food will do that," and he set the items on the countertop near the stove.

"Can I assist you?"

"Well, if it's okay, you can set five places at the table. Do you remember how?"

"I do, DanielJackson."

Daniel went about methodically stirring and cooking a large serving of

scrambled eggs in the skillet on the stove, while getting a loaf of wheat bread toasted, cooking the bacon in the microwave, and most importantly, brewing a fresh pot of coffee. It felt good and satisfying to do "normal" tasks. He occasionally glanced over to look at the sleeping forms sacked out in his living room while he cooked. His expression softened as he spied Jack shifting in the chair then becoming still, his loud snoring resuming. Jack had been apologetic and protective since rescuing Daniel from that drug induced hell of the padded cell. As far as Daniel was concerned, Jack had already gone a long way in repairing the damage this incident had caused to both their working relationship and their friendship. The same applied to Teal'c and Daniel spied the Jaffa standing at attention in the middle of the living room, watching over his sleeping comrades. As for Sam, well, without her steadfast belief in him and his admittedly wild theory about Machello's killing invention, Teal'c could be dead now and the fate of Jack and Janet would be, well, Daniel decided, would be both unpleasant and unhealthy. He knew that from experience. As for Janet, rebuilding his relationship with her would be more difficult Daniel realized as he removed the skillet from the stove top and spooned the fluffy yellow scrambled egg mass into a large serving bowl. Janet was his physician as well as his friend. It would take him some time to be able to again be as open and honest with her such a working relationship demanded. She had been incorrect in diagnosing him as schizophrenic but had bought into his theory and placing herself at risk to find the truth. Nothing was more of a priority to Janet than the well being of her patients. Balancing the bowl and a platter of toast in his hands, Daniel carried the food to the table noting the plates, glasses and silverware were set out in precision form. He eventually heard the stirrings of his teammates awakening, saw Sam stumbling from the guest bedroom as the aroma of the cooking breakfast filled the apartment. If only everything could be back to normal again.

"Can you forgive us, Daniel?" Sam had finally been the one to gather up the courage to ask of him what they all wanted to know. At least she hadn't said she was sorry-again, Daniel noted with relief.

The five people ringed around the table had eaten Daniel's well-prepared breakfast mostly in silence, especially after Jack's several failed attempts to make casual conversation basically went no where. Then Janet, relying on her professional demeanor, had informed Daniel of General Hammond's decision not to allow him back on active duty until he had passed a thorough physical examination and an interview with a psychiatrist-not Mackenzie, Daniel had demanded and was assured another doctor would be consulted. Now that the food was eaten, cups of coffee, but in Daniel's case, herbal tea, under Janet's no negotiation demand, were slowly being sipped. Everyone was now waiting for his answer. 

Daniel studied his fork as it chased around a bit of scrambled egg on his empty plate. He had to say something or they would continue with the apologies until he couldn't bear to hear them any more. "Maybe." he finally said. Then looked up. "Probably, eventually, but not right now. I hope you can understand the reason why."

"So," Jack said, leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on the table. 

"So," Daniel repeated, easing into the familiar and comfortable banter. 

"So, do we have a chance to rebuild this trust thing between you and all of us?"

"Right," Sam added, hopefully. "I mean you must still care for us, Daniel. I remember hearing you ask General Hammond for permission to join us in the bio-lab after we had been infested by Machello's devices. Volunteering to come and help us even knowing the risks of being re-infected with what you had already experienced."

Well, that was true, Daniel mused. He thought he could justify his action then as a moment of weakness but knew that would be a falsehood. He cared for the four people seated around his dining room table, cared for them then and now despite what had happened. He just wasn't ready to forgive--yet.

Daniel set his fork down and gathered his four friends, and yes regardless of what had just happened, they were his friends, the only ones he really had, in with his intense gaze. "I'll answer that by telling you what I remember most clearly about the time since we returned from discovering the Linvris chamber until now." As he had expected, four pairs of eyes were lowered, then raised, faces expressing looks of guilt, shame and anticipation. 

"This is what I remember," he began. "I remember being in that padded cell, terrified and convinced the Linvris were coming for me, and hearing Teal'c reassure me in a soothing voice that only my friends were here with me. And then, he was holding me with gentle strength so that I couldn't hurt myself, or anyone else. I remember being back in the infirmary and you, Sam, being the first to accept my theory of Machello's time-bomb and looking to find the evidence to support it. And I remember you, Jack, staying with me in the VIP room keeping me company but most importantly coming out to Mental Health when I had asked for you to come and talk to me and then ignoring the discharge

protocol and taking me away from that place, protecting me. And finally, Janet, I remember waking up, groggy and disoriented and secured to a stretcher in the transport vehicle and thinking this wasn't the VIP room, but you were at my side holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be okay." He paused gauging the effect his words were having and pleased at what he saw. "So, yes,

mistakes were made and yes I'm angry and I feel betrayed and mostly hurt with the few people I've come to trust and depend on to keep me safe. But, I know you care for me or I wouldn't have these memories of my friends reaching out to help me, trying to right what was wrong. But for now, I need to be alone for a few days. I need time to find myself again. So, yes, Jack, we can rebuild what's been destroyed between us, starting now by having you all leave. Please." 

****

Part Six Epilogue

Daniel sat at the now cleared dining table, a field journal lying open before him. He held a pen in his hand hovering over the blank white page. Nearby sat a cup of steaming herbal tea. Daniel gave it a threatening look then relented. Janet had said no caffeine until after his physical in two days. 

He began to move the pen across the smooth paper. "Like the Linvris League, my friends and I would soon learn how fragile life and how vulnerable our relationships could be." Daniel paused, stilling the pen and thinking. He told his friends they had hurt him and that was a feeling not easily ignored or forgiven. But he would forgive them, eventually, would again trust them with his life. They would have to take it one day at a time. The bonds he had forged with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and, yes, even Janet, were a legacy he wanted to continue. Besides, Daniel was convinced nothing could be more devastating or

challenging to those bonds than the experience they had all just endured. 

*Fin*

  


* * *

> May 7, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Time to stop trolling along the shore and get my feet wet. Nod to Brenda Anders for unknowingly allowing me to borrow her story format from her Points in Time series--sort of. Hope she doesn't mind she gave me the idea on how to present this. Also kudos to Joyce and Val for their encouragement and support. And, eagle eyed fans will note part of the dialogue from Part 2 is from the episode--can't claim credit for it, wish I could. Finally, I wrote this because I wanted a hug. I know its not a holiday theme, but maybe next year? If email allowed it, thoughts from the ep would be in italic. Since it doesn't, thoughts are between 

* * *

  



End file.
